The U.S. Army's standard 40 mm. XM 583 White Star Parachute Signal Flare employs a pyrotechnic flare composition comprising powdered magnesium fuel and sodium nitrate oxidizer contained in a case fabricated of convolutely wound kraft paper. A major deficiency of said flare is that it exhibits a "chimney" effect due to the failure of the case to burn as rapidly as the pyrotechnic composition contained therein, with the result that some of the light is obscured and the light efficiency is reduced. Also, flickering occurs as the flare burns through portions of the slower burning case, thereby exposing varying amounts of burning area.